


And the Unmade Bed you Slept in

by galacticmimi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, Deathfic, Hurt/Comfort, I LOVE DYING AND BEING DEAD, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Songfic, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmimi/pseuds/galacticmimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he hurts all over, limbs too heavy to make an effort to move. he knows he doesn’t belong in this room anymore. now the room belongs to no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Unmade Bed you Slept in

**Author's Note:**

> original request by [haikyuugarbagecan](http://haikyuugarbagecan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr with the song This is Gospel, although after writing it I thought it fit the format of [goodbye dear friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXSlGF1BqkM)

levi’s heart is heavy as he walks away. all he can do is walk away. _people don’t last forever_ , he has to remind himself, _but why does my heart hurt so much?_

it feels like months to return home, delusional with fatigue and grief. he collapses in a room he knows isn’t his own and cries into a pillow he knows isn’t his own. it feels wrong. it feels like he shouldn’t be here, like the room should be preserved just as it had been left, like it’s owner had never left.

he hurts all over, limbs too heavy to make an effort to move. he knows he doesn’t belong in this room anymore. now the room belongs to no one. but the room still feels like it belongs to someone. the sheets are still rumpled and still smell of their owner, papers stacked messily on the desk across the room with the broken promise of “i’ll do them later”, clothes worn only the day prior lay tossed in a laundry basket next to the door. the room feels like everything is in place, all except for levi.

he cries until he can’t, and lays quietly in a bed that used to be shared. there are no sounds outside the door as there usually are. there is no one knocking on the door for the daily reports, no mail being delivered, the entire hallway seems to be frozen in front of the door, knowing that what usually lies behind that door is no longer there, that it will never return. there is no longer a safe haven in the cluttered quarters. 

the salty taste of tears make a bitter taste in his mouth, wondering, _just wondering how much_ impact it would really have if he were to disappear, to slip away, to become the darkness that shrouds his heart again. it wouldn’t be that hard he thinks.

he notes how beautiful the sunset is out the window, wondering bitterly why the world has to look so beautiful when such a gut wrenching pain grabs his heart like a fist with a vice grip. with a sudden burst of anger, he springs from the bed to snap the curtain shut and cut off all the light from the room. the shadows encompass the whole room like a thick fog.

he slumps back down on the the bed, pulling the sheets up to his nose. he lays on the right side rather than his normal place on the left. it would be wrong to sleep on his own side of the bed. his own side is reserved for nights when a warm body is pressed up against his own and a comforting pulse beats close to his heart, for when arms hold him tightly with the promise that he will _never let go_ , not for nights when the air is cold and his heart is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://erwinology.tumblr.com/post/148575338012/song-this-is-gospel-panic-at-the-disco-ship)


End file.
